Ralph is Broken
by TrainerRachel
Summary: When I read the end of Lord of the Flies, I felt a desperate need to continue the story. Here is my interpretation to a Ch. 13 that never was.


Chapter 13- Broken  
  
The rush of the sea thumping against the side of the cruiser brought Ralph back to consciousness with a start. His heart beat viciously within his chest, trying to break loose. Beating was all too similar to the sound and rhythm of the savage tribes' dances. Ralph took deep breaths, slowing his frantic chest until he was calm.  
  
Ralph cautiously lifted his head; painful memories of its previous beating assaulted his head. He bumped his head lightly against the stark white ceiling. All of walls of the cramped makeshift cabin were like that. Sterile white. He shifted to the railing of the bunk bed and careful to be quiet, slid to the ground with a light thump.  
  
Ralph looked over his shoulder to the bottom bunk, where Sam and Eric were curled together, sheets tossed at their feet. Their uncut hair fell in their darkly tanned faces. They looked pristine, finally having a good washing after months of no soap. The scratches on their faces and body were one of the few signs that ever identified them as Samneric, biguns of the island turned hunters.  
  
Ralph stretched and tightened his muscles. He was unused to the bed and it made his back ache with the softness of it. He looked down at the clothing he wore. He was grateful the rags of the island had been disposed of and replaced by white breaches and undershirts, far too big for him. The clothing felt incredibly soft and light against his skin, making him feel even more naked with the clothes on than without.  
  
Ralph exited from his tiny cabin to a narrow hall. Dim lights shone down on the walls and floor, revealing them to be a dulled grey. Down the hall, similar doors were displayed with their own respective children and sailors.  
  
The doors continued to a corner where a bulb had burned out. The black pit of despair sang to Ralph, leaping and stretching its gnarled claws towards him in the nebulous light. He shivered lightly and turned his head the other direction. Lights shone brightly by the stairs leading up to the deck. Another hallway spouted off right beside the end of the stairs.  
  
The boy walked towards the stairs. His bare feet- no one could find shoes in his size- slapped lightly against the painted cement material that passed for a floor. The air held a breeze and the distant sound of the sea. The hallway was deserted of any man-made noise except the forgettable hum of machinery working deeply underneath his feet.  
  
Ralph clasped the handrail and bounded up the stairwell, eager to be free of the looming darkness. All of a sudden, he was outside on the deck. The sound and smell of the ocean immediately assaulted his senses and the wind staggered his body. The sky was full of luminescent diamonds. Once Ralph would have found the scenery staggering and masterful, but not now. Ralph hated them. The stars were a sign that he was up late; it meant he had screwed up and had to think. In the dark place, he saw a lot of stars.  
  
Ralph tread over to the guardrail. He clutched tightly and gave it a solid squeeze. Satisfied it was real, he squinted out to the sea in the dim light. His long hair played over his face and tickled his eyes, but he ignored it.  
  
The dark moonless sky revealed nothing. No sign of an island lay before his eyes, nor any carnage or destruction, but what plain sight could tell. The black sea carried on to infinity. The darkness all seemed to be a dream. As if the hunters, Simon and pig skull didn't exist. The way the other boys act now, like it never happened. Yet one flashing memory of Piggy's corpse painting the ground red let him know it wasn't a dream. A vision of Piggy's head on the stick sharpened at both ends played before his eyes. He knew it was untrue, but it was strikingly vivid just the same.  
  
Ralph sighed and unknown tension released his shoulders. Immediately, he felt the distinct feeling of a hovering hand above his body. The hairs on his body stood on end and his heartbeat became erratic. He whirled around, expecting to see a savage with a spear, but found only the captain. Ralph locked eyes with him and dropped his eyes at his feet, ashamed of his reaction. The middle aged Captain peered down at Ralph. Ralph timidly looked up at the naval commander through his hair, looking like he was afraid of getting hit.  
  
The Captain didn't actually look middle aged at all. He had a boyishly round face with dark blue eyes and sandy hair. He was extraordinarily tall and well built, but not excessively. He wore a traditionally white Captain's uniform. He carried a kind innocent smile that didn't belong on his face. He didn't look like he should be commanding men to war, more like he should be at home building a fence. The Captain's smile wilted at the edges watching Ralph. Ralph realized he was staring and quickly dropped his head to stare at his feet.  
  
"Hello... Ralph, right?" The Captain asked. Ralph flinched at his light voice and nodded quickly. The navy man took his silence as a encouragement to continue. "I'm Captain Monad. We plan to get you back to England soon, but we will not be able to do so quickly-" Ralph shuddered at the thought of being out on the sea any longer- "You see we will have to drop you off with another cruiser so they can..."  
  
Ralph zoned out then and stared at his blistered and cut feet. All he wanted was to go home. Yet he could barely remember such a place called home. Distantly an image of horses came to mind.  
  
"Young man? Are you listening to me?" Asked Monad. Ralph glanced up quickly and mumbled an apology. The Captain nodded "Not that I blame you. You children have been through a great deal, I suspect. However did it come to- if I understand correctly- two tribes? And how did you light fires all the time?"  
  
"Piggy's specs," Ralph whispered shyly. Captain Monad peered at his curiously.  
  
"Piggy?" he asked Ralph. Ralph turned around, clasped the railing and stared at the despairing sea. How Ralph wish Piggy was here. But he didn't even have Piggy's glasses. Jack and Roger, who were suspiciously missing during the loading to the cruiser, still had his specs. The love of the hunt was too overwhelming for them. But Ralph thought little of them.  
  
Ralph closed his eyes tightly as bright images played before his eyes and opened them to find tears trailing down his face. He bent his head so his hair fell over his face. The last thing he needed was Monad thinking he'd cracked. The captain moved to the side to get a better look at Ralph.  
  
Ralph's shoulders started to shake and his breath hitched in his throat. All this time, he had kept it together. But since the first sighting of the naval officer, he had let go. He continually blubbered unchecked like one of the littluns.  
  
The naval commander looked lost as he viewed Ralphs' trembling body. He finally put a supportive arm on Ralph's shoulder. The burning touch of another was enough for him to break. The chief of the island sobbed and wailed uncontrollably.  
  
Ralph was broken. 


End file.
